


Подарок под ёлкой

by Givsen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кажется, мирный вечер в компании телевизора и новой видеоигры, которую очень хотелось опробовать, накрывался большой… ёлкой. Страшной, местами поредевшей и топорщащейся в разные стороны, как ёршик для посуды.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подарок под ёлкой

**Author's Note:**

> Персонажи принадлежат Meltu

      — Напомни мне, зачем мы это делаем. — Догма с сомнением покосился на видавший виды ящик, из которого, поблескивая, торчала слегка плешивая мишура, и приподнял бровь.   
      Его несколько смущала притянутая за уши обстановка якобы праздника, потому что он с гораздо большим удовольствием провёл бы время за, допустим, чтением книги. Или чем-то другим. Словом, чем угодно, только не сидением возле гротескно огромной ёлки рядом с Рин, которая эту самую ёлку и припёрла. Причём Догма до сих пор не мог понять, каким образом ей это удалось, учитывая, что весовые категории Рин и здоровенного дерева были практически фатально разными.   
      — Мы хотим отпраздновать Новый год, — в третий за последние полчаса раз пояснила Рин, старательно прицепляя увесистый стеклянный шар к ветке.   
      — Мы? — уточнил Догма, уставившись на совершенно лысую верхушку ёлки.  
      — Мы! — подтвердила Рин и, убрав руку, с гордостью уставилась на плод трудов своих. Вернее, на первый шаг к созданию праздничной атмосферы.  
      Догма попытался ухмыльнуться, увидев Рин такой гордой, но потом вспомнил, что его сейчас тоже припрягут к «празднованию», и немного приуныл. Кажется, мирный вечер в компании телевизора и новой видеоигры, которую очень хотелось опробовать, накрывался большой… ёлкой. Страшной, местами поредевшей и топорщащейся в разные стороны, как ёршик для посуды.  
      Рин подтащила к себе ящик с игрушками и зарылась туда почти по плечи в попытках выкопать что-нибудь менее потасканное годами. Судя по всему, праздники, особенно зимние, в их организации были не в цене уже довольно продолжительное время. Поэтому найти что-либо достойное в условиях экстренной подготовки к важному событию оказалось не так просто. Даже этот ящик удалось выпросить у переглядывающихся в недоумении сотрудников чудом, потому что только старожилы могли сказать — был ли когда-нибудь в «Экселоне» настоящий Новый год или же нет.  
      Заскучав, Догма ткнул пальцем одну из веток ёлки и едва не отпрыгнул, когда с неё ливнем посыпались иголки. Уставившись круглыми от изумления глазами на почти голую ветку, он покосился на увлечённо ковыряющуюся в ящике Рин и сделал шаг в сторону, разом обрубая свою причастность к вандализму с облысением. Он, конечно, знал, что Рин вряд ли сможет причинить ему какой-либо значимый вред, но задолбать она вполне могла. И послать за новым гигантским деревом — тоже. А ходить в такую холодрыгу на улицу, искать более-менее приличный вариант, чтобы затем тащить его обратно — удовольствие гораздо ниже среднего. Сублимация энтузиазма рядом с очень деятельной Рин по сравнению с этой перспективой казалась райским времяпрепровождением.   
      — Так, — Рин вытащила из ящика длинную, похожую на засохшую соплю мишуру неизвестного цвета (Догма даже подумал, что мир просто не успел открыть такой оттенок, так что у Рин появился реальный шанс запатентовать свою находку и прославиться) и потрясла ею перед лицом Догмы, — обмотай это вокруг ёлки.  
      — Ты уверена, что она не токсична? — скривившись, поинтересовался тот.  
      — Моя слюна намного токсичнее, — отозвалась Рин. — Так что лучше не спорь, не то плюну тебе в глаз.  
      Догма страдальчески вздохнул и двумя пальцами взял из её рук мишуру. Совершив невнятный обряд с опоясыванием несчастного осыпающегося дерева, он вернулся к Рин и присел рядом, подперев щёку ладонью.   
      — А зачем тебе вдруг так захотелось отпраздновать Новый год? — спросил он, наблюдая за появляющимися тут и там разноцветными шарами.   
      Когда их стало достаточно много, ёлка перестала выглядеть, как жертва жестокого убийства, и теперь вполне была похожа на тот самый нарядный символ праздника, который уже которую неделю показывали по телевизору. Догма хоть и нехотя, но всё-таки мысленно признал, что усилия Рин не прошли даром.  
      — Санта-Клаус, — пробормотала Рин, старательно разматывая гирлянду.  
      — Чего? — опешил Догма.  
      — Санта-Клаус, — громче повторила Рин и воткнула вилку в розетку. Десятки огоньков тут же засияли, перемигиваясь друг с другом разными цветами.  
      — При чём тут он? — Догма изумлённо заморгал.  
      — Хочу его увидеть. — Рин пожала плечами и вытащила со дна ящика здоровенную звезду со слегка сколотым лучиком.  
      — Вообще-то Санта-Клауса не существует, — ворчливо произнёс Догма. — Или для тебя это новость?  
      — Можешь доказать? — Рин, воззрившись на него, воинственно подбоченилась и прищурилась.  
      — Ну… его никто не видел ни разу за всё время существования праздника. — Догма посмотрел на увесистую звезду в её руках.   
      — Воздух тоже никто не видит, но он же есть. — Проследив за его взглядом, Рин подняла украшение вверх и буркнула: — Подсади меня, надо это водрузить на верхушку.  
      Вздохнув, Догма присел, чтобы ей было удобнее забраться, а затем со всей осторожностью поднялся. Рин поплотнее обхватила его ногами и вытянулась, пытаясь зацепить лысую верхушку, чтобы украсить её звездой.   
      Безуспешно подёргавшись некоторое время, она раздражённо рыкнула и распустила волосы, чтобы они тоже могли поспособствовать сотворению праздника.  
      — А если Санта-Клаус всё-таки не появится. — Догма посмотрел на заметно накренившуюся под весом «наряда» ёлку и, когда Рин закончила, поспешил отодвинуться. — Что будешь делать?  
      — Заниматься повседневными делами, — равнодушно заметила Рин, слезая с плеч Догмы. — Сомневаюсь, что мир рухнет, если в наше окно не залезет мужчина предпенсионного возраста с огромным животом и мешком подарков.  
      — Боюсь, тут вопрос не в том, что он не залезет, а в том, что он не пролезет. — Догма указал рукой на узкие оконные проёмы.  
      — Этот мужик умудряется протискиваться в каминные трубы, а там даже ты застрянешь. — Рин язвительно усмехнулась, демонстративно окидывая взглядом худосочную фигуру Догмы, на что тот так же демонстративно одёрнул футболку и ехидно осклабился.  
      — Ну-ну, — заметил он, — миры каждый день рушатся. Вот и посмотрим — устоит ли твой.  
      Рин, услышав это, показала ему средний палец и повернулась лицом к ёлке.  
      Посчитав спор исчерпанным, Догма удалился в сторону большого уютного дивана, на котором валялась начатая недавно интереснейшая книга, и с размаху плюхнулся на мягкие подушки. Рин же устроилась поближе к ёлке, подтащив кресло и забравшись в него с ногами. Первый час ожидания начался.  
      Когда глаза стали слипаться, Догма отложил наполовину прочитанную книгу и воззрился на часы. Время подкрадывалось к полуночи, а всяких сомнительных типов в красных одеждах отчего-то не наблюдалось.   
      Усмехнувшись, Догма встал с дивана, с хрустом потянулся и направился к ёлке.  
      — Ну что, кажется, у Санта-Клауса сегодня аврал, — с саркастичным сожалением произнёс он и, наклонившись над креслом, замер: Рин, свернувшись уютным калачиком, беззаботно спала.   
      Первым порывом Догмы было растолкать бдительную соню, которая собралась ждать несуществующего щедрого старикана верхом на оленях, а сама слила всю операцию в угоду своим человеческим желаниям. Но когда он протянул руку и почти коснулся острого плеча, чтобы с ехидными комментариями разбудить Рин, что-то его остановило. Может, дело было в том, что когда Рин спала, она выглядела неожиданно очень милой. И, страшно подумать, симпатичной…  
      «Блин!» — Догма распрямился, взъерошил волосы ладонью и, закатив глаза, усмехнулся своим мыслям. Ведь у него просто не было выбора. Вообще не было.  
  
      ***  
  
      Рин открыла глаза, когда за окном стало светать. С трудом проморгавшись, она удивлённо воззрилась на плед, которым её кто-то заботливо укрыл, и тут же скривилась от ломоты в затёкших конечностях.  
      — Догма! — хрипло позвала она, пытаясь раскуклиться из кокона, в котором проспала всю ночь. — Эй, ты где, блин?!  
      — Ну чего? — раздалось неожиданно так близко, что Рин, едва не взвизгнув от испуга, скатилась с кресла, больно приложившись локтем об пол.  
      Сморщившись и охнув, Рин первую минуту потратила на то, чтобы от души высказаться по данному вопросу, а затем разлепила глаза и в удивлении уставилась на слегка помятую физиономию Догмы, который, как оказалось, спал рядышком на полу, прислонившись к креслу спиной.   
      — Ты чего это?.. — обалдело поинтересовалась Рин.  
      — Да вот решил подождать рядом с тобой этого безответственного мужчину. Вдруг у него на уме какие-то пошлости, а ты дрыхнешь. — Догма хрустнул шеей и застонал от блаженства. — Но потом уснул сам.  
      — Значит, ты его не видел? — разочарованно спросила Рин.  
      — Думаю, мой вопль в случае успешности мероприятия тебя непременно разбудил бы, — ехидно ответил он. — Так что увы.  
      — Блин.   
      Рин вздохнула, повернулась к ёлке и застыла от неожиданности: под неожиданно пушистыми нижними ветками лежала небольшая коробочка, перевязанная ярко-сиреневой лентой.   
      — Подарок! — взвизгнула она. — Его же не было!  
      — Не было, — согласился Догма, изображая нордическое спокойствие при виде внезапного презента.  
      — Значит, он был здесь, да? — Рин схватила коробочку и, повертев её, повернулась к Догме. — Был?  
      — А мне почём знать, — пожал плечами тот и, зевнув, поднялся на ноги.  
      — Погоди, — Рин снова заглянула под ёлку и нахмурилась, — а почему он для тебя ничего не оставил?  
      Догма замер на мгновение, затем приподнял бровь и оскалился в усмешке.  
      — Я был плохим мальчиком, наверное. — Махнув рукой, он отправился в сторону душевых.  
      А Рин, повертев коробочку, с сомнением покосилась на узкие окна, затем повернулась к двери, за которой скрылся Догма, и улыбнулась. Ведь она-то уж точно была хорошей девочкой. И ещё — крайне неглупой.


End file.
